


Sentimental Mood

by ircnman (halfthyme)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Music, Voltron WLW Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthyme/pseuds/ircnman
Summary: The old-fashioned radio rests on the kitchen windowsill, surrounded by small plants and recipe boxes. Through the windowpane, the city bustles. Fog and haze blur the buildings slightly, and the setting sun creates a golden halo around the tallest ones. Further in the distance are mountains and the sea, equally stunning but much harder to see in the fading light.Shay can see all of this from their little apartment window, and gapes the way she did the first time and every time after that. This, all of this, is ours, she thinks. Full of love and full of life. She smiles fondly and reaches for the radio.Alternatively:Shay and Allura dance while the sun sets behind them. For WLW Month day 17: music.





	Sentimental Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Me, finally uploading my writing for WLW Month? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Edited 5/23/18 for word count and continuity issues.

Allura gets home later than usual. As soon as she enters the doorway, she shuts the door and sags against it, leaning her full weight onto the smooth wood. She closes her eyes, rubbing at her forehead to get rid of her headache.

“How was work, Allura?” A warm voice calls out. Her girlfriend, Shay, is exiting the kitchen. There’s flour on her shirt, probably from baking something earlier. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafts through the apartment. The warm sunlight from behind her lights up her friendly face and her brown eyes crinkle as she smiles at Allura.

Allura startles. “Oh, Shay! I didn’t see you there, I’m sorry.”

Shay shrugs, her hair bobbing effortlessly with the movement. “Don’t worry about it. You seem like you had a rough day.” She moves closer and Allura notices a dash of flour on her chin.  “Want to talk about it?”

Allura sighs, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. She relies on Shay’s strength to bring her back to herself. As their fingers thread together like a gorgeous woven tapestry, Allura wonders how she got so lucky. She looks down at their intertwined hands, collecting her thoughts. “Well, it was awful. Keith and Lance were working together just fine for months, and now they’re fighting again. Shiro hasn’t gotten any sleep, Hunk is stress-baking again, and Pidge… well, I’m not actually sure where she is. Hunk thinks she’s been holed up in the hangar, but I don’t even want to think about how unsafe that is. I hope it’s not like the vents again.” She looks up at Shay, noticing the dust of the workday on her cheeks. “Enough about me, how was your day?”

“The usual. Customers yelled at me about problems I couldn’t fix and the cash register stopped working again, but someone asked me if there was a tip jar because I was so kind and helpful, and I got to use my break to text you. As soon as I got back, I made a batch of cookies. Do you want some?”

Allura shakes her head. “Maybe later, but thank you.”

Shay stands, unties her apron, and returns it to the kitchen, then walks back to where Allura is lying against the door. “You should sit down somewhere more comfortable. The floor is not the best place to relax.” She kneels down and offers her girlfriend a hand.

Allura laughs tiredly, “You’re right, I should get up.” She clasps the outstretched hand in front of her as if reaching for a lifeline.

Shay can feel her solid grip, and squeezes reassuringly. “Let’s put on some music and relax. Maybe you’ll feel a little better, and maybe you won’t, but it certainly can’t hurt.”

Allura nods, and Shay gently pulls her to her feet. 

“I’ll go get the radio,” Shay tells her girlfriend, and walks into the kitchen.

The old-fashioned radio rests on the kitchen windowsill, surrounded by small plants and old, worn-out recipe books. Through the windowpane, the city bustles. Fog and haze blur the buildings slightly, and the setting sun creates a golden halo around the tallest ones. Further in the distance are mountains and the sea, equally stunning but much harder to see in the fading light.

Shay can see all of this from their little apartment window, and gapes the way she did the first time and every time after that. This, all of this, is ours, she thinks. Full of love and full of life. She smiles fondly and reaches for the radio.

It plays static, at first, but then it stabilizes and the music comes pouring out. Shay turns the volume down a little and tries to get the last of the static to go away.

___The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly_

“Stop fiddling with the radio and come dance with me,” Allura says, with a smile in her voice.

___The trembling trees embraced the breeze tenderly_

When Shay’s hands leave the dials and her eyes focus on her girlfriend, the sunlight from outside makes a spotlight around Allura. She’s smirking, surrounded by golden light, and nothing has ever been so beautiful.

___Then you and I came wandering by, and lost in a sigh were we_

When she can catch her breath again, Shay glides over to where Allura is waiting for her. There’s an open space where the table used to be, and when Allura notices her eying the clear spot she winks. Shay remembers how strong her girlfriend is and blushes slightly.

___I can’t forget how two hearts met breathlessly_

With the radio playing in the background, Shay loops her arms around Allura’s neck, and feels her girlfriends’ hands placed lightly around her waist in return.

___Your arms opened wide and closed me inside_

They don’t do any fancy moves, just swaying, but it’s the calmest either of them have felt in months. Their stress melts away and all that matters is the two of them, dynamic and powerful, moving together in the fading golden light.

___You took my lips, you took my love, so tenderly_

* * *

They wake up nestled together, soft sunlight streaming in through the east-facing windows.

Shay sits up first, newly energized in the early morning light, and looks over at her girlfriend. Allura’s hair is tinted pink and yellow by the sunrise behind her, and her silhouette is gently highlighted in pastel colors.

She remembers the night before. They had danced for hours, getting progressively more hilarious and exaggerated. When they simply couldn’t dance any more, they collapsed onto their soft feather bed. There, they laid next to each other, drawing constellations on each others’ skin and chatting until they fell asleep tangled together in a graceful mess of limbs.

The memories fill her with a slow sweetness, something she can’t quite put her finger on but that feels... right. Shay smiles softly at the sleeping form next to her. 

Somehow she knows that no matter what happens, they’ll always have each other to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, go ahead and leave a comment! I'll love you forever.
> 
> Music referenced:  
> [ Sentimental Mood by Duke Ellington and John Coltrane ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCQfTNOC5aE)  
> [ Tenderly by Ella Fitzgerald ](https://youtu.be/LGudgJn6sdg)
> 
> don't forget to check out my [ tumblr ](http://bruhgane.tumblr.com/) to see what i post next! :D


End file.
